Ruby Rose: Broken Mind
by IncrediBooks
Summary: Ruby Rose meets up with Weiss Schnee, who's been training at a different place, ever since Beacon was destroyed, with someone known as the Ancient One, and I learn about the Multiverse, not a Universe, and I defend our dimension from a dangerous and unstable source - Infinity.
1. Chapter 1: The Buildings Roll

Hi, how's it going? My name is Ruby Rose. Well, I'd like to tell you a story I should've told you before.

It all started as I was walking down the city, right next to where Beacon was, until down an isle, I saw three people that gave me an evil look. All of them were pretty tall, maybe... six feet? Plus, they wore long red and black robes, but the expression all three of them gave me, wasn't making me feel better. "What's wrong?" I asked, then the one in the center (who was obviously their leader) appeared to pull a weapon, but it didn't look like a sword, or a scythe, or anything, it was a magical ribbon that stretched out of his hands, the ribbon was yellow as fire, and it looked like fire, too. I was clueless how he managed to do that, I mean, Weiss can do similar spells with her glyphs, but this is different, too different. Though, a split second later, he lashed the ribbon close to me, I can tell he was just trying to intimidate me, but now's as good a time as any to pull out Cresent Rose, my scythe. I pulled out a large rectangle of metal, but it quickly unfolds into a large scythe. I lunged my scythe at them, though they dodged easily. I can tell they want me to fight them, but I'm not sure why, though. Actually, I was too busy trying to figure out what to say, so I decided to say, "Just so you know, it's also a gun!" and turned Mooncrest so the blade faced me, and the handle shoots the bullets! Of course, somehow, the ribbon cut the bullets to pieces too small, I can't see them anymore!

Clearly, if I lunged my scythe at them at this point, it would be cut diagonally, and I didn't need that; I built Cresent Rose! Then, they launched the ribbon at me... well, close to me, it sped past my shoulder at almost hit someone behind me. I couldn't tell who it was because this person wore a golden robe, with a golden hood covering the person's face. It seemed like I'm not what these people are after, but whoever that was under the cloak. The person leaped higher than my friend, Blake, could leap, and landed on top of the buildings! Oddly, the three people jumped up and landed where the golden person was, and I needed to know what was happening, so I shot my way up there (literally shot my way, I shot a bullet downwards to give me the thrust I needed to jump up there), then the strangest of all things happened; with one wave from the golden cloaked person's hand, the windows on each building turned into infinite arts - fractals, and the buildings rolled into a gear, and the next thing I new, I was about to be under a giant cement block as tall as the Nevermore (a gigantic, evil bird I fought previously), so I bolted with my speed farther away, not on the ground yet, because this was just getting nuts! And the three people almost got crushed, but then, they spun their arms and three orange rings appeared, and they walked through them and vanished, and the rings did, too. Then, the golden cloaked person wave his (or her, I still don't know at this point) hand, and the buildings rolled back into place, as if nothing happened!

The cloaked person jumped down and the windows stopped pulsating, I was following this person, and this person took off her hood, turned around, and I could see a bald woman with silver eyes, just like mine. Before I could ask her what's going on, she interrupted me and said, "Meet me at this spot tomorrow... Ruby Rose" I was shocked, but agreed to meet her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Multiverse

The next day, I visited the same site where the buildings rolled over on themselves, and I saw the golden-cloaked person, she waved her hand, and a large orange ring appeared in front of my eyes, and gestured me to follow her through. Then, I walked through, then we were in her building. It was a grand building, with golden lining, and a large room is where she brought me. "Ruby Rose," she said to me, "I see you have experienced a immense loss." "Which one?" I asked. I had lost so much, my school, my faith, Blake, Pyrrah, Penny. I didn't know which one she meant, until she then replied, "Beacon, your school, which has been torn to pieces." It seemed like that she was rubbing my failure in me, but I sensed empathy. "I would like to tell you," she said, "there is a way to bring Ozpin and Beacon back. Allow my friend, who you know, to demonstrate the magic." Then, my friend, Weiss, arrived in the grand room. I was flabbergasted to see her again - her father has taken her away from Vale to Atlas - was this where she went to school? "Can you show our friend what I've taught you?" The golden cloaked person said. "Yes, miss." Weiss said. I've seen her do glyphs before, but these glyphs were different, a small, orange ring appeared at her hand, then she hit me, and I didn't get hurt, instead, I was a ghost outside of my original body, then Weiss pulled back, and my ghost went back into my body. "What was that?" I exclaimed; the way things were acting was too much for me! "Your astropamorphic form went out of your physical form." The golden cloaked person answered. "Say what?" I asked, "What is going on to the universe I-" "Stop!" Weiss interrupted, "This world is not a _uni_ verse, but a _multi_ verse!" "A 'multiverse'?" I asked, "What do you mean?" I partially wish I haven't asked that question when Weiss asked the one in the golden cloak, "Shall I, Ancient One?" Then, the one called 'Ancient One' replied, "You may."

Weiss made a new gesture, and suddenly the room appeared to stretch, then I launched forward, as if from a catapult, then flew up into the sky, into space. I couldn't understand what is going on, because two thoughts flew through my head: "What is going on?" and "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I dove past planets and stars, then voices in my head spoke, "Let us show you Infinity." I landed on my feet in a cave of a planet... Infinity, then the voices commanded, "Look at your hand." I did so, and suddenly, each of my fingers grew five more fingers, and each of those fingers grew five more fingers, and so forth. My hand was becoming a fractal? "I think it's time to move on." The voice said, now it sounded like the Ancient One. And I repeated the sequence, the room stretches, then I launch forward, then I scream. Then I landed near some void of some sort, with a face of a giant man, which was pulsating from the center of his face down the sides. He was clearly representing Infinity. "His name is Dormammu." The voice said, sounding like Weiss, this time. Then, I was thrusted back to the building the Ancient One was in. Hyperventilating, I asked, finally, "What... is going... on?" The Ancient One knelt down by me and said, "You are understanding the multiverse."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorcerer Training

"Please teach me more of what I can do!" I asked the Ancient One, then she literally kicked me out of her building, and locked the door behind me. I begged for her to let me in, I _had_ to save Vale, to bring back Ozpin, to rebuild Beacon! I knocked and knocked on the door for so long, that until it was night, they finally let me in. "This was a test to show how willing you actually were," the Ancient One spoke to me, "to become a guardian of this multiverse! "Wait," I stated, "I came here because you invited me, and because I need to save Vale! My home!" "Well then," the Ancient One said, and we walked to a different room in her building. The were three doors - not including the one we walked through - and each door had a different symbol, and in the center of this elliptical room, was a strange... table? I don't know, it had three moving rings on it, and over it was a giant sphere representing Earth. There are three shields protecting Earth, one in New York, another in England, and the third one in Hong Kong. "What are these shields protecting Earth from?" I asked, fascinated by the figures. "To protect us from Dormammu," the Ancient One replied, "the one who grasps Infinity. He craves Earth above all, and will destroy it at any cost." "Infinity will collapse in on itself." I said, bewildered. "Very good, Ruby," the Ancient One obliged, "I believe it's time for your training."

Then, Weiss showed me my new room, "I know that Taiyang, your father, will miss you. As well as Qrow, your uncle." she said, then handed me a piece of paper that said:

 ** _shamballa_**

"What is this?" I asked Weiss. "It's your wifi password." Weiss answered. "More like my 'Weiss'-fi password" I joked. "Stay away from Yang, okay?" Weiss replied, though I can tell she still liked it (at least a little bit). I slept in my bed, which was more comfortable than I expected, it looked like it would be too stiff, but it's just right for me. I slept so well, I almost forgot about my training - thank goodness I didn't - I entered the grand room, and the Ancient One handed me a bar with two rings attached to it. "You must keep this at all times," the Ancient One said, "it is a very important charm for your magic." "Okay, but what is it?" I asked. "It's called a sling ring," Weiss answered for the Ancient One, "place it on your index and middle finger - with the bar on the _back_ of your hand!" She hit me in the back, and I corrected myself. "What does it do?" I asked. "This is how you can transport through places." the Ancient One answered, then demonstrated by holding her hand out - that has the sling ring thing - and circling her other hand, just like I saw her do when we first met! Then, she stopped circling her hand, and the portal vanished into thin air, she turned to me and said, "Now you try." This was probably the most annoying part of my life, because I know what has to be done, the Ancient One said so, herself, and yet all I have are orange sparks where the vortex should be. "I see the problem," the Ancient One stated "your thoughts have taken over your body. You must take everything you know, and erase it from your mind." That was kind of frightening to me, to take _everything_ out of me? Yang? Weiss (actually, never mind, we weren't close friends)? Father? Uncle? Vale? "Not _everything_ everything, young one." the Ancient One spoke, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, "Magic runs through your body, not science." I could tell she wanted me to meditate, and that night I repeated those words dozens of times, right before I went to sleep. The next morning, we met again, and I redid it, and I formed an orange ring; my vortex.


End file.
